All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TBorah89
Summary: December Fanfic Challenge: Rayna finds a creative way to get Deacon into the holiday spirit when they get some news that neither of them really likes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little Christmas fic with a satisfying end in sight. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Deacon sat on a yoga mat dressed in athletic shorts and a t-shirt. He was supposed to be doing a workout with Rayna, but he was more interested in watching her move. The workout routine was supposed to be a mix between yoga and Pilates. He didn't pretend to understand what that meant. He just went through the motions and when he got tired he sat on the mat and watched his wife. The position his wife was in now gave him an excellent view of her shapely ass in the tight yoga pants she wore. Her breasts threatened to spill over the top of the sports bra she had on.

"Deacon, are you even listenin' to me right now?" Rayna flipped positions, so she was on her back. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and rolled her eyes. It was apparent from the way he sat that he wasn't even trying to do this workout with her.

"Darlin', I couldn't listen to you when I had a great view of that perfect little ass of yours." There was a smirk on his face and he didn't sound repentant in the least bit.

She scoffed at him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you don't have to wake up and do these workouts with me if you're not actually gonna participate. You could sleep in or play the guitar or somethin' like that. I'm sure you much rather write some new music than sit and watch me try to twist myself into a pretzel, so I can keep my figure for you."

He laughed, "Ray, I would love your body if you were three hundred pounds and you know that. I do this 'cause it's a good way for us to spend quality husband and wife time together before we go start our day. We've never toured together with me sober before and this keeps me outta trouble. Plus, I can't lay in bed knowin' that you're just 'bout half naked."

They were on tour to promote their concept album. So far they had gotten rave reviews and things to be on an upswing for them after everything that they had been through recently. It had started with his transplant and ended with her stalker drama. Everything was back on track now and he was more thankful for that than he'd ever been for anything in his life. Their album had really taken off and they had been able to get Zach out of the label and go back to doing things the way she liked to do them.

"I would not love my body if I were three hundred pounds. I appreciate the sentiment though, sugar. Don't try to change the subject. I wanna hear what you think 'bout this idea." She lifted her hips up towards the ceiling.

He took a breath threw his nose and let it out through his mouth like a big rig letting off brake pressure. "I think it's a horrible idea. We have three weeks back in Nashville off this tour to relax and spend time with the girls. We have to get ready for Christmas before we go out for a week and come back home for Christmas and New Year. You wanna put a Christmas special and a Christmas album out on top of that."

She laid down flat on the mat and turned her head to look at him again. "Babe, you have to know that's not how I wanna be spendin' what's supposed to be our time off, but it's somethin' that we need to do for the label. We are just gettin' back on solid footin' again and I wanna capitalize on that. I just got Sadie back after everythin' that happened with her last year and that's a huge deal. She's insanely talented, but we've got build the momentum back up that we lost when she walked away. We've finally got Gunnar and Scarlett back on track and talkin' to each other again. Everything there seems to be smoothed over. Their personal and more important their professional relationship is good. Maddie is on fire right now and we can't ignore that. Plus, we have all those other artists at the label. It's for our own good."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. He knew what she was saying made sense, but it had never been this way when they were together before. They didn't have to sacrifice so much of their personal lives to be a success professionally. It was something that she would have never entertained before. He understood that she had to do what she had to do for the label, but that didn't mean that he always had to like or agree with it. "I get what you're sayin' and I'm gonna be on board with it 'cause I know how much this means to ya. That don't mean that I don't get to be disappointed or upset that we don't get to spend our time off with the girls and buildin' family traditions with 'em." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe it or not I feel the same way. I hate that we have to sacrifice this time together. I know that this is really the first Christmas that you'll get to spend with Maddie and I know how much that means to you. On the up side this is a Christmas special filmed at the Ryman and we aren't lettin' a camera crew into the house. This is Daphne's first Christmas without Teddy and I wanna make it easy on her. This is for the legacy I'm buildin' for those girls though. I want them to have a place to make music on their terms and not have to worry 'bout all the bullshit that I've always had to put up with over the years." She leveled him with a serious look.

He hooked his eyebrow. "I get that. I said I'm on board with it. We will just make the most of it. Gettin' to host this Christmas show is a big deal for both of us and I know that. Somewhere in there I just wanna find some time for us to be us. I ain't sayin' that we ain't had wild and crazy sex out here, but I was lookin' forward to doin' it in our own bed."

She bit her lip at the mention of their sex life. Neither one of them was less than satisfied with it. It was Just as hot as it had always been. "I promise that I will make it up to you in very creative ways if you know what I mean by that. I'm sure that you do."

His eyes darkened with lust. "That's it this workout is over. It is time for us to hit the showers together." He couldn't go another minute without being inside her.

"Do we have time for that? We have this podcast to do with your friends today and we can't be late for that. I also want some time to get some authentic Cajun food before we have to do sound check." She licked her lips.

"We have plenty of time. If we're late Frankie and Patrick ain't gonna think a damn thing of it." He made his eyebrows dance.

"Why are you still sittin' there on that mat? You best get into that shower." She giggled and got up off her mat.

"I was just waitin' for you, darlin'." He jumped to his feet and chased her into the hotel bathroom.

They both started shedding clothes along they way. They were in such a hurry to see each other naked that they couldn't take a minute to stand still to take their clothes off.

* * *

"There he is the man of my dreams." Patrick was a six-foot-two cowboy with a full beard and scarred up knuckles. He wrapped Deacon in a huge hug. If it was for the fact that Deacon knew he was gay then he wouldn't know. He was the very definition of butch.

"Patrick wants to make a fuss over the broodin' outlaw and I rather have a piece of the hot redhead he walked in here with." Frankie was a petite brunette who was quite obviously a lesbian. She hugged Rayna. "Hi, Rayna, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Frankie, especially when you talk about how hot I am. Though, I can't blame Patrick for thinkin' my husband is damn good lookin'." Rayna hugged her back. Part of what she loved the most about her husband was that he was so accepting of everyone no matter who or what they were.

"Patrick just likes to flatter him. He's not into broodin' bad boys. Actually, he is, but he hasn't had much luck with 'em." Frankie replied.

"I know exactly how he feels. It took me and this broodin' bad boy a long time to get it right." Rayna told her knowingly.

Patrick let go of Deacon and wrapped Rayna up in a hug so tight it lifted her off her feet. "There's the woman in front of the man. You're doin' amazin' things for people like me in your field. I know that you only bought out Will Lexington's contract, but you've put your full support behind that boy." He set her back down on her feet.

"It's good to see you too, honey. Me and that Mississippi boy like to be on the right side of history. We don't give a damn if our careers take a hit for it or not. Love is love. If there's a place for these fake country artists on the radio, then there damn sure better be a place for our resident gay cowboy." Rayna kissed both his cheeks.

"Deac, I really love her and if it weren't for the fact you finally locked her down then I would have to throw my hat in the ring." Frankie opened her arms to Deacon.

Deacon hugged her tightly. "Frankie, I love you dearly and you know that, but if you try to put the moves on my woman then I will have to fight you. Please don't make me do that. I don't really like my chances against you in a fight. I don't need the media knowin' that I can get my ass kicked by a woman even if she is as bad ass as you are." He joked around with her.

"Oh, please, everyone who has been in this business any amount of time knows that y'all don't have eyes for anyone, but each other." Frankie bumped her hip against his.

"Damn right," Deacon nodded his head cockily.

"Speak for yourself. I'd take Freakin' Deacon in a New York minute if Rayna were willin' to share him." Patrick added.

"Ignore Patrick, God knows that I do most of the time. Thank y'all so much for comin' and doin' this podcast with us. We know that you're busy, but we really appreciate this. It's rare that we get country music legends of your caliber to do our show. Not everyone is as opened minded as you both are." Frankie sat down and got to business.

"Girl, I told you that we don't give a damn 'bout all that. As far as I'm concerned we are all people and we all deserve to be treated with respect. Anyone who says any different is just a bigoted asshole." Rayna sat down across from her.

"Deacon, I love that woman. As hot as I think you are that is the one woman I would go straight for. She is a angel among women with perfect hair that was without a doubt handspun by the other angels." Patrick waved Deacon into the chair across from him.

"Oh, lord, you are layin' it on thick. I really will throw down with you if you put the moves on my woman. I however will never object to you bein' her other guy best friend. I'm her first and as long as you know that you and I will get along just fine." Deacon sat down.

"Patrick, remember we are here to talk country music and not how hot we find the two of them. Though, I have to say she is way outta his league. The great part of it is that he knows it and treats her like royalty." Frankie called him down.

"It's true, I do have the perfect husband, even though he doesn't always go along with exactly what I say. I think he can be forgiven for havin' a mind of his own though." Rayna smiled proudly. It was a huge compliment that a gay man and lesbian both found her husband hot. She knew the man on her arm was irresistible, he always had been and he always would be as far as she was concerned.

"Girl, you don't have to sell us on him. I can tell just by lookin' at him and his huge feet that you have to be a very happy woman." Patrick smirked at her.

Deacon's face was crimson red from being talked about in such terms. He could talk dirty with the best of them, but that was in the privacy of the bedroom with only Rayna as a witness. "Ok, y'all that is enough. Let's get to this podcast. We have other places to be. We love New Orleans and we want a chance to get some Cajun food before we have to be on stage."

Patrick switched on the recording system and got down to business. "Deacon, an interestin' fact that not a lot of people might know 'bout you is that you're half Cajun."

"That's right I'm half coon ass on my momma's side of the family. I'm from Natchez and that's only 'bout two hours away from New Orleans it's a lot more common than anybody might think." Deacon picked up on the cue his friend had given him.

"Y'all this is your first Christmas as a married couple. Do you have any special plans?" Frankie asked. She knew if she didn't get Patrick on topic then he would never shut up with the small talk.

"We just plan on spendin' some time with our girls and enjoyin' our first Christmas together as a family with a little work thrown in. We are pretty great at doin' more than one thing at once." Rayna answered for them.

"As y'all can tell she's the boss and I just do what she says to keep her happy. My life ain't worth livin' if I don't." Deacon threw in.

"I always knew that you were a smart man. You don't need anyone to tell you that women are always right." Frankie smirked at him.

"I wouldn't go that far and I'm sure that Pat will agree with me on that one." Deacon countered.

"I'm stayin' outta this. I have to work with that woman after you leave." Patrick shot him down cold.

"It was worth a try." Deacon shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

After they finished recording the podcast Rayna got a phone call from Bucky. She talked while Deacon drove them to where they were having lunch. She hung up the phone with a sigh as he pulled into the parking lot.

"What did Buck want?" Deacon inquired innocently. He took his sunglasses off and laid them on the dashboard of their rental truck.

"He got a call from some important people and they decided that they want to make this Christmas special even bigger. They want us to add concerts in Gatlinburg and Chattanooga." Rayna bit her lip worriedly. She knew that he wouldn't be thrilled about the idea. It was hard enough to sell him on the Christmas special.

Deacon pinched the bridge of his nose and he sighed loudly. "You know that I want to say no to this, but I know that we can't. It's good for the label and we need that right now to really get back on our feet and back in the black after everythin' that has gone down lately. I guess we will have to do all our fun Christmas stuff with the girls first thing when we get back home."

"Babe, there's more. They want to bring a camera crew into the house to kinda have a little homey touch to the whole thing." She cringed and waited for the out this world explosion of his temper she was sure was coming.

He fixed her with a hard glare. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me right? Do you not remember how bad it was the last time we had a camera crew in our home? We both hated havin' them follow us 'round while we were workin' on the album. And after the whole stalker thing I thought that we were gonna be more careful 'bout how much of our personal lives we exposed to the world."

"I'm not kiddin'. I'm not happy 'bout this either, but it's somethin' that we need to do right now. I know, honey, I really do. That was just one crazy person, though. You know that most of my fans ain't like that. I refuse to give up on what I've fought my whole life to get just 'cause of one crazy man." She reasoned with him.

"We will do whatever you want like always." He got out of the truck and slammed the door out of frustration.

She let out a huge breath and got out of the truck. That was bad, but it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be.

* * *

Later that night after they had done their show Deacon was laying out across the bed in their hotel room with his glasses on reading a book while he waited for his wife to get out of the shower. Things between them were a little frosty, but they had been through worse before and they would be just fine. It didn't help matters any that Rayna had dropped the added bomb on him that the sponsor wanted her to do a couple of duets with other performers. In theory he didn't have a problem with that, it wouldn't be the first time she had worked with someone other than him. His problem was with the fact that they wanted her to do a duet with Marcus Keen.

It was obvious that the other man had a thing for his wife. Plus, there was the fact that he had burned her in the past. It could have been worse they could have wanted her to do a duet with Luke. At this point that may have been preferable to him, because he knew that Luke knew he didn't stand a chance with Rayna. Really he knew that he had nothing to be worried about, his wife didn't have eyes for any man other than him.

Rayna came out of the bathroom fully dressed and wearing a robe. She was carrying a wrapped box in her hands. She threw it to him and made sure that he'd caught it before he spoke. "Deacon, I know you're not happy with this situation and I don't need you to tell me that I can see it written all over your face. Hopefully that little mystery present will help to make this whole ordeal worth your while. I'm not thrilled with this situation either, but I plan to make the best of it and I hope you do too."

Deacon caught the package and looked confused. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out. The only way you solve this mystery is if you work with me and don't throw a fit about it. Like I said it will be worth your while and you will really like how this ends." Rayna replied. "If you're a good boy you will find out on Christmas Eve."

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.

Deacon opened the box and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. "Babe, I'm lost here." His eyes darted from the gift to her.

"Good, that's the point. You'll figure out what it all means when I want you too." Rayna smirked and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2

Deacon carried two boxes into the living room huffing and puffing. "That's it, that's all of it. I got the outside of the house decorated earlier and these are the inside decorations."

"Whatever, dad, I don't understand why you just didn't hire someone to do it like mom always does." Maddie grumbled without looking up from her phone. She was on the sitting next to her sister.

"'Cause, I like to do things for myself." Deacon shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a big house you should have called someone to do it." Daphne chimed in.

"Mom, how long is this gonna take? I want to get into the studio today." Maddie finally looked up from her phone.

Deacon opened one of the boxes. "You mean you don't wanna help put this stuff up?" he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. All he wanted was to make this first Christmas together special, but it wasn't working out for him. Not only was this his first Christmas with Rayna in over a decade, but it was the first Christmas he was getting to spend with his daughter.

"If it were any day other than today I would be happy to help, but like I said I have things to do." Maddie retorted.

"Some friends want to go glow in the dark bowling and I was hoping that I would have time to do that." Daphne added. She too was on her phone.

"And I was hopin' that y'all would be happy to spend some time with us gettin' ready for Christmas. We've been out on the road a lot and this is the first time we are gettin' a chance to have some family time. This is like the only day that we are gonna have time for it. We've got a lot goin' on between now and Christmas." Deacon explained to them. He ran his hand through his hair. He got that spending time together with them wasn't what either of the girls really wanted. They were teenagers and they were more interested in spending time with their friends.

"If you and mom wanted to do this without us, it wouldn't bother me. And I'm sure it wouldn't bother Daph either." Maddie suggested. If she could get out of this she would. That sounded like a good idea to her.

"I don't mind if you guys do this without us." Daphne agreed with her sister.

Deacon looked crestfallen. He'd never had the chance to have a family Christmas with his daughter and now that he could she wanted no part of it. He knew that this was to be expected, but he felt rejected especially after the things she had said about him in court when she'd gotten emancipated. "I mean if that's what y'all want then I guess we could do that. This is our first Christmas together as a family and I thought that y'all would be more excited 'bout this. I know that you have your own lives and you wanna hang out with your friends, but this is the first time in forever that I have a family to have Christmas with. I ain't really had Christmas with anyone since your momma and I broke up. And I've never celebrated the holiday as a father." He gave them his reasoning and started unpacking boxes.

"It's not a big deal, dad. We will spend Christmas eve and Christmas day together. we aren't little kids anymore. We don't need to do all this stuff to make it feel like Christmas." Maddie scoffed.

Rayna walked into the room carrying a tray of eggnog. "That is enough outta y'all. Ain't no one goin' anywhere. We are gonna put these decorations up and decorate the tree that Deacon is havin' delivered in a little while as a family. I know you don't wanna be here and I do understand that, but we are gonna do this together whether anyone likes it or not." She put her foot down. She could she that both of the girls were ready to argue with her. "Babe, why don't you go into the music room and get the record player and the Christmas albums? I need a minute." She suggested to him.

Deacon put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Sure, Ray, whatever you need me to do." He went off to the music room.

"I know that both y'all think you're too old and too cool to spend time puttin' up decorations with us, but just this once at least we are gonna do it together. Maddie, this is the first Christmas that your daddy gets to spend with you. You need to be a little more excited about it. He didn't get all the years with you to do it that I did and this is a very big deal to him. I think that you can grin and bare it for him." Rayna leveled both the girls with a harsh look. "Daphne, this is our first Christmas as a family and we are tryin' to make things as normal as possible 'round here."

"Come on, mom, that's not fair." Maddie complained.

"I get it. Maddie and I just thought that it would be better if you did this together without us here to interfere." Daphne reasoned with her.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. You're both gonna stay here and help and you're gonna like it." Rayna laid down the law.

"Fine, but this is so lame." Maddie grumbled with an eye roll.

"Maybe you shoulda thought 'bout that before you got up in open court and said that you would be afraid to live under the same roof as him. You did more damage with those words than you will ever realize." Rayna arched her eyebrow at her.

Before they could say another word Deacon carried the record player and a box of records into the room. "Ray, I don't know how you expected me to find this stuff. You kinda had it buried." He sat it down on the coffee table.

"There is a clear organization system in there. You shouldn't have any trouble findin' that stuff." Rayna knew damn good and well that, that stuff had been buried that's why she'd asked him to go get it and buy her some time to talk to the girls. She put a Santa hat on his head and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever you say, woman." He grumbled with a smile.

"What are we gonna do first?" Daphne asked. She was more go with flow. She didn't make waves the way Maddie did.

"I thought that we would start with stockings until the tree gets here." Rayna replied. She took a stocking out of one of the boxes. "Look who got his own stocking this year." She held it up and it had Deacon's name on it.

"Thanks, babe, you didn't have to do that." He smiled again.

"Sure I did. I didn't want you to be the odd man out. If you prefer I could go get you a sock like we hung up our first Christmas together." Rayna teased him.

"I think we've grown up from that." Deacon laughed heartily.

"Wait, you guys used actual socks?" Maddie looked between her parents. There was no way that she had heard right.

"Yeah, we did." Deacon confirmed.

"We barely had penny to our names. We had to make do somehow." Rayna shrugged her shoulders.

Despite the initial protests of the two teenagers they all ended up having a nice day decorating the house together.

Deacon was in bed watching tv when Rayna dropped a wrapped package in his lap. "What's this?" he hooked his eyebrow.

"Another clue, open it up." Rayna smirked at him.

His curiosity and confusion grew even more when he pulled a sheer, red silk scarf out of the box. "Woman, you and these clues are 'bout to make me crazy. I can't wait to see what this is all 'bout."

"I told you before that this is gonna be well worth your wait, sugar." She planted a kiss on his cheek and snuggled up in bed next to him.

* * *

Deacon stood in front of the Christmas tree next to Rayna. It was all he could do to keep a frown off his face. The last thing he wanted to do was be followed around by a camera crew when he had the chance to spend some down time with his family.

"Deacon, smile and act like you love me instead of like this is torture for you." Rayna smiled and spoke through her clenched teeth.

"Darlin', I'm here and I'm dressed those are 'bout the only two things you can ask of me today." He muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"This ain't my idea of a good time either. I wouldn't be doin' this if it weren't for the fact that I need this for the label." She reminded him.

"You're lucky I love you." He smiled tightly.

She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

He plugged in the Christmas tree when he got the cue from their director.

"That's a wrap for now. Let's take twenty to reset." The director announced.

"Come here, I wanna talk to you." Rayna took her husband's hand and drug him into the laundry room.

"Woman, what the hell are you up to?" Deacon asked her. He would never admit it her, but he was enjoying this slow torture she was putting him through.

"I wanted to give you another present to help you make it through the day." She reached up on shelf and pulled down a box.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.

He opened the box and he was no closer to figuring out what she was up to than he had been before. "A Santa hat? Girl, these clues raise more questions than answers."

"It'll all click in that head of yours sooner or later. I promise you that you're gonna love this surprise." She grinned at him.

"I'll say this for ya. You've put a lot of thought into this and I'm excited to see what my surprise is." He pulled her close to him and stole a kiss. He didn't know what she was up to, but he knew from experience when she got into one of these moods the end result was usually something he really liked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3

The stage of the Ryman was decorated with numerous Christmas trees lit up by white twinkle lights. There was garland and huge red bows adoring everything. It looked like something right out of a winter wonderland.

"Wow, these decorators really don't play around do they?" Sadie stood on the side of the stage beside Rayna.

"No, they do not. It's gorgeous, but it is a lot. I will be glad to get this taping out of the way. That is one less thing that my husband will have to be cranky about." Rayna just shook her head.

"I've been on tour for months with you and your husband. I think he's just reached the cranky old man stage. I've seen him take aspirins with his coffee." Sadie retorted.

"He is a cranky old man and I love him for it. He's just a bit bent outta shape 'cause this is our first Christmas as a family. That's old news to me. I've seen him take aspirins with his coffee before. It used to be to cure his hangovers, now it's 'cause his wrists ache from playin' guitar too much." Rayna explained.

"From what I've seen and from the things I've heard he has a temper I'm surprised he's just goin' along with this." Sadie replied.

"His bark is worse than his bite when it comes to me. The only thing I can't ask that man to do is not love me. Other than that he will do whatever I ask him too. He's pretty great that way. I'm one lucky woman in that respect and a couple others." Rayna winked saucily.

"I've also heard stories 'bout how the two of you are. That's not somethin' I want to experience first hand." Sadie laughed politely.

"We aren't as bad as we used to be. I will be the first to admit that we used to be wild and uninhibited when it came to each other. We are still like that we've just learned to be more discreet about it. As a matter of fact that's how I'm gettin' him to go along with all this. I've promised him a surprise when this is all over." Rayna reassured her.

"So, they've tapped you to do a duet with Marcus Keen." Sadie changed the subject to something less awkward.

"Yeah, and that's part of what my husband is unhappy about. I'm not thrilled about it either. They don't know that they may have to very well end up pullin' Deacon off Marcus if he tries anything." Rayna retorted.

"Really?" Sadie didn't sound like she believed that.

"Really, you haven't seen his temper on display yet." Rayna scoffed.

"At least it's just a dry run today and then the real thing is tomorrow." Sadie offered.

"That is one thing I'm thankful for. What do you say we get outta here and get some lunch before I have to play nice with this jackass?" Rayna countered.

"You know I think better on a full stomach. I'm never gonna turn down food." Sadie jump at the chance to get something to eat with her friend.

* * *

Deacon tightened his grip on the neck of his guitar he could feel the strings digging into his fingers and his knuckles turned white. It took everything in him to keep his temper from exploding and to remain calm on the surface. He watched through narrowed eyes as Marcus cockily strutted up on stage with his arms open wide like he was the salvation or something.

"Rayna, how are you doing? It's great to see you." Marcus' surfer blonde hair was fashionably messy. His clothes screamed hipster rather than rock star. His wrists were adorned with beaded bracelets.

"Marcus, it's good to see you too. I'm real excited 'bout doin' this song together." Rayna plastered a fake smile on her face and slipped into her stage persona effortlessly.

"Me too, I think we proved with that country album we put out that we can do great things together." Marcus acted as if he hadn't just walked away and left her to promote that album with no help from him at all.

"I agree," Rayna did a slow burn on the inside those weren't the words she wanted to say to him at all. "You remember, my husband, Deacon don't you? He's gonna be playin' lead guitar on this."

"Of course, I do." Marcus extended his hand to the older man. "It's good to see you again. I'm diggin' the new music you've been putting out."

Deacon shook his hand a little more firmly than he needed to, but he wanted to establish dominance. "Good to see you too. I thought we'd seen the last of you in this town when you got back with your band. Thanks, we're real excited 'bout the new material. The wife pushed me to start puttin' out some solo songs and I couldn't argue with her. There was no reason to put it off any longer."

"I'm just glad to be back." Marcus replied.

Rayna shot Deacon a warning look. She didn't want him hiking his leg and pissing all over the place to mark his territory like some dog. "Honey, what do you say that you give us a quick play in to see if we need to tweak anythin'?"

"Sure thing, baby." Deacon winked at her and started strumming his guitar. The rest of the band quickly followed suit. It was better to keep it business without getting personal.

Deacon all but stormed off the stage and headed back to one of the dressing rooms just to take a minute to regain his composure. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a loud sigh. He could do this. He'd seen Rayna sing with other men before, but it had never bugged him like this. It was probably because he knew that Marcus wanted his wife. He didn't put it past the younger man to make a move even though he knew she was a married woman. What it came down to was he just didn't trust him.

Rayna walked in behind him and shut the door. "Do you wanna tell me what's goin' on with you?"

"Nothin', I just don't like the way he's gettin' all up in your personal space while you're both singin' and how flirty he's bein' with you." Deacon frowned.

"Honey, you know that it ain't workin' on me. I'm just playin' a part. You are the only one that I have eyes for and you know that." Rayna put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

"I know that." Deacon rested his forehead against hers. "He just gets under my skin that's all. I think it's 'cause he doesn't realize what we have. Even Teddy and Luke knew what we have between us, that's why they were both so threatened by me."

"Ok, we aren't gonna open that can of worms right now." Rayna packed his lips. "Have you looked in your guitar case lately?" She changed the subject.

"No, should I?" Deacon eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, you should." Rayna grinned wickedly.

He pulled away from her and went to his guitar case. He opened it and laughed. "What in the world, girl?" A pair of fuzzy handcuffs hung off his finger. There was a bright red bow wrapped around them.

"Now, you know that I ain't gonna tell you that yet. You're just gonna have to wait a few days more to find out." She teased him.

"Keep it up with me, woman. I'm gonna have to go caveman on you." Deacon warned her.

"I won't object to that." Rayna bumped her hip against his. "Come on, let's go home before we have to come back tomorrow and do it for real."

"What do you say to me, you, and hot chocolate in front of the fireplace?" Deacon suggested and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I love the sound of that." Rayna agreed with him.

* * *

Deacon came out of his closet and shrugged into his dress jacket. This thing at the Ryman was being billed as a little more formal than usual and he was going to look the part. "Babe, you 'bout ready to go?" He asked hopefully. He knew that she was slower than him and almost always running behind.

"I am just finishin' up now. I know that we are hosting this and we have to be on time." Rayna finished putting a dangling diamond earring in her ear. She turned around to look at her husband and she was speechless for a moment.

He was wearing a black vest buttoned over a white open collared shirt. His black suit jacket was over that. His dark hair was comb off to the side. His blue eyes looked even more electrifying than normal. He grabbed his black tie off the bed and knotted it around his neck.

"Damn, babe, you look really good." She told him. She loved him just the way he was, but it was nice to see him get dressed up every so often.

"Thanks, babe, I think I can't wait to get out of this suit later." He replied and then he caught sight of her for the first time.

She was wearing a bright red dress with a low plunging neckline. It had a split in the side that went all the way up to her hip. A teardrop shaped diamond pendant dangled between the valley of her ample breasts. Her hair cascaded down her back in huge bouncing curls. The pair of stilettos she wore brought her up to his height.

"Absolutely not, there is no way in hell I'm lettin' you get on stage beside Marcus Keen wearin' that." He protested. It wasn't that he didn't love what he was seeing it was that he didn't want another man being so close to her when she looked that sexy.

Rayna applied a coat of bright red gloss to her lips. "Thanks, babe, I know I look hot. We aren't in our twenties anymore. You can't go around punchin' out any man who looks at me in a way you don't like."

"Well, I think it's pretty damn obvious that I think you're gorgeous. I know I can't tell you what you can and can't wear. I ain't never been able to and I ain't gonna start now. I'm just tellin' ya that he better keep his hands to himself. You know how I get when other men put their hands on you." Deacon shot her a sly grin.

"I remember damn well how you get. Again I tell you that we aren't in our twenties anymore. If you get arrested for gettin' into a fist fight I will not bail you out." She didn't find him a amusing at all.

"I heard you. We ready?" He rolled his eyes.

"One last thing before we go." She pressed a piece of fabric into his hand.

He opened his hand and found a red thong. He looked at it then at her and back again. "Is this another one of my presents? Or is this your way of tellin' me you ain't wearin' any panties?"

"It could be a yes to both. The only way you'll find out is if you behave yourself tonight." She had to fight off a smirk. She had underwear on, but that didn't mean he had to know that. And it didn't mean that she wouldn't take them off for him later and let him think that she'd been going around commando all night.

* * *

"Baby, I can be as good as gold if that's what you need from me." He followed her out of their bedroom like a little lost puppy dog.

"_I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinkin' about you. decorations of red on a green Christmas tree won't be the same dear if you're not here with me." _ Deacon's version of that song was almost as good as Elvis' version. His had more feeling because he had really lived it. Standing under the bright stage lights he wasn't used to not having his guitar with him. He did his best to act naturally.

"_And when those blue snow flakes start fallin' that's when those blue memories start callin'. You'll be doin' alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_ He let himself sway along to the music he picked up his mic and moved around the stage a little. That was the line of the song he always felt in his soul. That's why having things perfect this Christmas meant so much to him. He'd spent so many alone without her.

Rayna watched him from the side of the stage. He'd been by her side for so long that she'd forgotten what an amazing front man he was. This song was absolutely perfect for him, she'd always loved to hear him sing it. She could hear it in his voice and see it on his face that she had made him live it. It dawned on her then why he was so bent out of shape about having to do all this instead of having their Christmas together. It would be the first Christmas in a long time that he hadn't been all alone.

"_You'll be doin' alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas." _Deacon looked soulfully into his wife's eyes as he finished the song.

Rayna smiled proudly and clapped for him loudly. She shot him a wink as he came off the stage. "You did good, handsome." She praised him.

"Thanks, babe, I had to get 'em good and warmed up for ya." Deacon kissed her cheek so he didn't mess her lips up.

"I'm glad that you went on first to show Marcus how it's done." Rayna grinned at him.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Deacon looked around innocently.

"I'm sure it hadn't." Rayna laughed softly.

"You better stop messin' with me and get ready to do your number." Deacon sent her on her way. He grabbed the guitar that he was going to use for her song with Marcus.

Deacon started out the song Rayna was going to sing by playing a bluesy riff on his guitar.

"_Merry Christmas, baby, you sure do treat me nice." _Rayna swayed her hips along to the beat.

"_Merry Christmas, baby, you sure do treat me nice." _Marcus danced around the stage.

"_And I feel just like I'm livin', livin' in paradise. I feel real good tonight. God music on the radio." _Rayna shot Deacon a quick smile.

"_Yeah, I feel real good tonight. God music on the radio." _Marcus danced over by Rayna.

"_And I feel just like I wanna kiss ya underneath the mistletoe." _They sang together. Marcus held up some mistletoe and kissed Rayna on the cheek.

Deacon's grip on his guitar tightened and he tried his best to just focus on playing.

"_Santa came down the chimney at half past three with lots and lots of presents for my baby and me." _Rayna wailed. She danced over next to Deacon to get away from Marcus.

"_Merry Christmas baby you sure do treat me nice. And I feel just like I'm livin', livin' in paradise." _They sang together again.

Deacon stepped out into the center of the stage and began playing a guitar solo. His fingers flew over the strings like a man possessed.

"_Santa came down the chimney at half past three with lots and lots of presents for my baby and me." _

"_Merry Christmas, baby you sure do treat me nice." _Rayna took that part solo.

"_And I feel just like I'm livin', livin' in paradise." _Marcus picked up the next part of the line.

"_Merry Christmas baby." _Rayna put her hand on Deacon's shoulder as she sang.

"_I said merry Christmas baby." _Marcus danced and bopped his head along to the beat.

"_Merry Christmas baby. And I feel just like I'm livin', livin' in paradise." _The pair finished the song together.

The crowd broke out in thunderous applause.

Deacon pulled his tie down as soon as he got backstage. He was glad that he didn't have to pretend to be civil to Marcus for another moment.

"Dad, that was incredible." Maddie put her arms around him.

"It was really great, dad." Daphne put her arms around him on the other side.

Deacon put an arm around each of them. He kissed them both on the cheek. "Y'all are the only two critics who matter in my book. Let's go on back stage and wait for your momma to finish up. I don't know 'bout y'all, but I am beat."

"Ok, dad," They both agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rayna rented out the Country Music Hall of Fame for the Highway 65 Christmas party. They had a fully stocked bar and musical instruments there in case anyone felt the need to play. Of course with musicians and booze those instruments were going to be put to good use.

Deacon sat at the piano bench playing a tune. Rayna sat beside him and Sadie sat on top of the piano. He just smiled, shook his head, and kept playing. He knew better than to say anything, plus he was highly amused.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." _Rayna leaned against him and took a sip of her drink.

Sadie drained her drink. _"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." _

Rayna finished her drink to sing the next part with Sadie. _"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be oh so good if you'll check off my Christmas list." _

Deacon did his best to hold in laughter as Will brought both women another drink.

"_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight." _Rayna accepted her drink without breaking stride.

"_Santa honey, one thing I really do need the deed to a platinum mine. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." _Sadie sipped her fresh drink after she finished singing.

"_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks. Sign your X on the line. Santa cutie and hurry down the chimney tonight." _Rayna peppered kisses along Deacon's jawline.

Deacon laughed again and tried to keep his composure. She hadn't been like this with him since they were in their twenties. He knew firsthand what she got like when she was just the right side of drunk like she was right now.

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me." _Sadie sang and then broke into a fit of giggling.

"Y'all girls, be professional now." Deacon mock scolded them.

"_Santa baby, forget to mention one little thing a ring and I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry tonight." _They finished the song together.

"Good lord, Freakin' Deacon, I'd say both these women are 'bout hundred proof right now." Luke walked up on the makeshift stage.

"I don't think they are. I know they are. Thankfully I only have to deal with one of 'em tonight. It's a good thing that this is a private event or this would be all over the internet. I think they would go viral if this got out." Deacon joked.

"I didn't think you knew what that meant." Luke looked impressed.

"He has two teenaged daughters. The dinosaur had no choice, but to get with it." Rayna spoke up.

"You told me that I was a handsome dinosaur." Deacon protested.

"You are a very handsome dinosaur." Rayna kissed him to shut him up.

"I knew that the redhead could cut loose, but I didn't know that Sadie had this side to her." Luke laughed.

"The redhead is cuttin' loose like this, 'cause we have had an impossible schedule lately and I think she needed this. You'll have to ask Miss Sadie why she's drinkin' like a fish. Though, that just could be 'cause she's tryin' to be just like her best friend here." Deacon chuckled.

"Y'all need to stop it now." Rayna scolded them playfully.

"I am celebrating getting my career back after I did my best to torpedo it." Sadie cut in.

Luke just looked at her and grinned. "I can't argue with that."

"And you, sir, should make your move instead just standin' there grinnin' like a fool." Rayna doled out relationship advice.

"Ok, I think that is enough outta you. I need to get you back to the table 'fore you start diggin' into people's business like your name is Tandy." Deacon took her by the arm and guided her back to their seats.

"Hey, I object to that. I am not like my mouth of the south sister. I know you can see as clearly as I can that there is somethin' between those two." Rayna objected to being drug away before she could play cupid.

"You know what? They don't need your help with that. That's what the free booze is for. Nature will take it's course just the way it should." Deacon reassured her.

"Dad, is she ok? I've never seen her like this before." Daphne questioned with a confused look on her face.

"She's just fine. I've seen her like this more than one and she always survives." Deacon told her.

"Daph, it should be obvious to you that she's drunk. You're not that young and naïve anymore." Maddie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Maddie, be nice to your sister. There's no need to be mean to her like that. It's all good. Tonight is 'bout havin' fun." Rayna tried to play ref between her girls.

"Y'all do me a favor and make yourselves scarce. You don't need to see this crazy woman like this. She's fine I promise I will take good are of her." Deacon shooed them away with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Rayna woke up to her alarm the next morning with a loud groan. She was laying face down in bed wearing nothing but one of Deacon's old t-shirts and a pair of panties.

"If I were you I would ignore that alarm and go on back to sleep. You had a lot more to drink than you're used to. There's Tylenol and a glass of water on your nightstand waitin' for ya." Deacon spoke quietly, so he didn't aggravate any hangover that she may have. He was laying there using the morning sunlight to read. His glasses were perched on his nose.

Rayna groaned again. "I have to get up. I promised the girls that we would bake cookies today. And I promised you that we would have a date night tonight before we have to spend family time together for the next two days over Christmas." She reached blindly for the glass of water and Tylenol. She tossed the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water before returning her face to the pillow.

"How are you feelin' this mornin'?" He asked amusedly.

"I've felt worse than this before. I think I just need a minute to lay here and be disgusted with myself for the way I behaved last night." She replied.

"Oh, babe, you don't need to worry 'bout that. You didn't do anythin' remotely close to drunk Deacon-like last night. You had a good time and you got to let loose and give up control that's the only thing that matters. I was there and I took good care of you like you always took care of me. I even stopped at the all night diner on the way home and got us all some food. I don't know if you remember or not, but you ate and then we all played some cards and you got into the wine stash. I carried you up to bed once you started bein' a card shark and threatenin' to take the girls trust fund money." He laughed deep in his chest.

"Tell me that I didn't make them hate me." Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"No, you didn't. you amused the hell outta 'em. They thought drunk Rayna was hilarious. I had to agree with 'em." He put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

She sighed in contentment. "That feels nice."

"I'll tell you what. You lay there and gather yourself and I will have breakfast waitin' for you when you're ready. That's what you need to feel like yourself again." He kissed the top of her head and got out of bed.

After they had spent the day with the girls. Rayna had Deacon drive them up to the cabin. They really needed a few hours to just be them. As soon as they got there she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He went outside to split some wood and then he came inside and built a fire in the fireplace.

"Deacon! I need you to come up here." Rayna called down the stairs to him after he got the fire started.

"I'm on my way babe." Deacon yelled back at her. He took the stairs two at a time to get to her. He opened the bedroom door and his jaw hit the floor.

Rayna was laying in the middle of the bed propped up on her elbow. She was wearing a sheer red nightie with white fur across the bottom. Her ample breasts threated to spill out of the cups. She had a Santa hat on top of her head. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and she was wearing a pair of black stiletto heels. She had on thigh high stockings with red garter belts. Her thighs were parted just enough to show off the red thong she was wearing. She held a sprig of mistletoe above her head. "You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?"

"What is all this?" His voice was husky with lust.

"This is the big present I have been hinting at with all the little presents I gave you. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out the present I was gonna give you for playin' ball with me was hot dirty sex." She licked her lips seductively.

"So, what's the mistletoe for?" He kicked his boots off.

"That's easy enough. Wherever I hold the mistletoe is where you have to give me a kiss. I want you in nothin', but your underwear first though." She informed him.

Deacon stripped down to his boxers without another word. "Now what?"

"Now you get to kissin', boy." She held the mistletoe over her head.

He kissed the top of her head.

She moved the mistletoe over her lips.

He kissed her lips tenderly.

She moved it to her chest next.

He kissed every exposed area on her chest and then he moved to her nipples. He used his tongue to lap at them through her nightie. He felt them form into hard points under his expert lapping.

She moved the mistletoe down over her thong covered mound.

He kissed her mound and her exposed lips the best he could with her thong in the way. He could feel the moisture on the curls between her legs. He knew that she was as excited as he was. He licked the thin strip of fabric between her legs.

"That's enough outta you for now. Take those boxers off and lay on your back." She ordered him.

He shucked his boxers and laid flat on his back. His erection pointed true north straight up at the ceiling.

She took a pair off fuzzy handcuffs off the nightstand beside her and she cuffed both his wrists to the solid wood headboard. "Now, I'm gonna reward you for bein' so good the last few days."

She kissed his forehead, both his cheeks, and then his lips. She kissed along his jawline and down his neck to his chest. She paid special attention to both his nipples. She bit her lip when she felt them harden under her ministrations. She drug her tongue down his stomach and then she dipped it in his belly button and swirled it around.

He pulled at the pink fuzzy cuffs around his wrists. It killed him not to be able to use his hands to guide her where he wanted her to go. He groaned loudly when she stopped suddenly.

"We will get back to that in a minute. For now I need your attention on me." She used a remote to turn on the stereo.

_Well, it's Christmas time, pretty baby  
And the snow is fallin' on the ground  
(Christmas, Christmas)  
Well, it's Christmas time, pretty baby  
And the snow is on the ground (Christmas, Christmas)  
Well, you be a real good little girl  
Santa Claus is back in town (Christmas, Christmas)_

Rayna started to dance around swaying her hips seductively. She climbed up on the bed and shook her breasts in Deacon's face.

Deacon fought against the restraints holding him to the bed. He would give anything to be able to put his hands on her.

_Got no sleigh with reindeer, no sack on my back  
You're gonna see me comin' in a big black Cadillac_

_Whoa, oh, it's Christmas time, pretty baby  
And the snow is fallin' on the ground  
Well, you be a real good little baby  
Santa Claus is back in town (Christmas, Christmas)_

She tossed her hat across the room and shook out her hair. She slowly peeled the strap of her nightie off first one shoulder and then the other.

He did his best to sit up so he could see her better. "Christ, babe," he growled deep in his throat.

She just smiled coyly and winked at him. She let her nightie fall to the floor.

_Hang up your pretty stockings  
Turn off the light  
Santa Claus is comin' down your chimney tonight_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's Christmas time, baby  
And the snow is fallin' on the ground  
Well, you be a real good little baby  
Santa Claus is back in town (Christmas, Christmas, Christmas)_

By the time the song was over she stood there in nothing, but her red thong. She climbed back on the bed and kissed his chest again. "What did you think of that?"

"I think that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life, babe." He squirmed around.

Her trail of kisses stopped right before she reached his erection. "I see the effect that had on you."

If it was at all possible her hot breath on his engorged member made him even harder than he already was. "Baby, please," He was actually begging her to take him into her mouth.

"I think you've been good enough for that." She lowered her head and slowly enveloped his cock in her mouth.

He moaned out loudly at the way her hot wet mouth felt wrapped around him. He again struggled against the handcuffs. He wanted badly to put his hand on the back of her head and force his dick deeper in her mouth.

She bobbed up and down on his shaft every so often she would leave just the tip in her mouth and lick around it like an ice cream cone.

Deacon's face turned red and he gritted his teeth. Waves of pleasure washed over him and threatened to take him over the edge.

Rayna pulled him out of her mouth with an audible pop. "As much fun as this is. I don't want you to cum in my mouth just yet. I have other places I rather have that."

"Baby, no don't do this to me." He whined.

"It's your turn to have your fun." She undid the cuffs. "Have your way with me, babe."

He wasted no time in taking her into his arms and kissing her so hard it felt like her lips would bruise.

She leaned back on her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck. That pose threw them both off balance and she landed flat on her back with him on top of her. "Get these panties off me now."

He ripped her panties off her and slid inside her without a moment's hesitation. Her pussy felt like had put his dick inside a velvet furnace. It only made him want her more.

She moaned and locked her ankles together with her heels digging into his ass. She titled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted to enjoy the way his cock felt inside her for a moment. It was like she felt complete just like she did every time they had sex. She squeezed her walls around him and marveled once again at just how big he was. No matter how many times they screwed it always felt like he wouldn't quite fit inside her.

He started to pound into her. There was no reason for him to wait they were both ramped up and ready to go. He fused his lips to her neck and did his best to leave his mark there.

She grabbed his hair and pulled it lightly. "Good God, babe! It's been too damn long."

"Way too long." He kissed her lips roughly. He could feel the telltale feeling that he was getting ready to tip over the edge and he wasn't quite ready for that. He pulled out and put her up on her hands and knees. He smacked her ass with a loud pop. "When I cum in ya I want it to be this way."

"God yes," She agreed enthusiastically. She loved it when he took her this way.

He grabbed both her hips and sank deep within her wetness again. He thrust into her so fast that a loud clapping sound was made by his hips hitting her ass cheeks. He dropped one hand down to rub her clit.

"Babe!" She gasped as what felt like bolts of lightning coursed through her body. She was more than ready to go over the edge into oblivion.

He pulled her hair, so that her head was tilted back and he captured her lips with his. "Ready to cum for me?" His fingers flew over her clit like a blur.

She panted. "Yes, baby, yes!" She rocked her hips back to meet his thrusts.

He kept up the steady pace knowing that was what she needed. He let go of her hair and used his free hand to play with her nipples. He knew exactly what that would do to her.

"Deacon!" She called out his name as her walls squeezed tight around him and muscles in her body went rigid. Her toes curls and she saw stars as her orgasm washed over her.

He followed close behind her. He collapsed onto her back as he emptied his load inside her. He peppered kisses along the back of her neck. Once he slipped out of her he laid on his back and pulled her into his arms.

She snuggled up to him with her head on his muscled chest. "Was that worth the wait?" She smirked up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"That was more than well worth that wait. Babe, that was incredible. I can't believe you lasted that long keepin' your hands off me knowin' what you had planned. I woulda been so horny I wouldn't have been able to stand it." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I did get pretty damn horny. The more turned on I got the more creative my gifts to you got." She draped herself over his body.

He ghosted his fingers up and down her back. "Well, I loved it. And I just had the best idea. What if we start a new Christmas tradition?"

"What did you have in mind?" She looked up at him curiously.

"What if we go home and get the girls and then we spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day up here at the cabin?" He suggested.

"Babe, I'm totally in love with that idea. And I know that girls are gonna love it too. I can't think of a thing I rather do." She smiled.

"We can even get a tree and pick up some extra stockings. It'll be the greatest." He was really excited about this idea.

"We can do that, but after we go a couple more rounds." She started to stroke his limp cock back to life.

He bit his lip. "I for one really love that idea."

* * *

One Year Later

Deacon stood back and surveyed the Christmas tree that had been set up in the living room of the cabin off to the side of the fireplace. It was draped in white lights with red ornaments all over it. "I think that we did a damn good job with that."

"I agree." Daphne walked up and put her arm around his waist.

Deacon slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "This family may be a mess at times, but I think we make a damn good team."

"Dad, I've got the stockings to hang up on the mantle." Maddie carried the box of stockings over.

"Ok, I will get on that. Where is your momma? She's been in the bedroom for awhile." Deacon took the stocking out of the box with his name on it and hung it up. While he did that he adjusted the CMA statue that sat on the mantle. He had won it for male vocalist of the year for the work he'd done on his and Rayna's concept album.

No sooner had he done that than Rayna walked into the room. "Hey, I think someone is wantin' his daddy." She held a three-month old baby boy in her arms.

A bright smile broke out on Deacon's face. "Look whose up from his nap." He lifted the baby into his arms. "Come here, Whiskey. Daddy is so happy to see you." he kissed both his little cheeks.

"Deacon, how many times do I have to ask you not to call him that?" Rayna grinned and shook her head. She secretly loved the nickname, she just didn't want him to know that.

"You shoulda thought 'bout that when you agreed to name him Tennessee. It was a natural nickname." Deacon retorted.

"What took you so long to get him up from his nap?" Maddie questioned her mother.

"I had to nurse him. The boy is just like his daddy when he's ready to eat you have to stop what you're doin' and feed him." Rayna explained to her. Tennessee had been a happy consequence of their night together at the cabin a year ago. At first she had been thrown to be having another baby, but then she had quickly gotten excited by the fact that she and Deacon were going to get to raise him together from the start like they should have done with Maddie.

"Well, we need to finish decorating." Daphne pointed out to her.

"I know, we are almost done there is no need to worry." Rayna put her arms around her and kissed her head.

"How long before people start showing up?" Maddie asked.

"Aunt Tandy should be here any minute. I expect that Scarlett and Gunnar won't be here too much longer after that. I know Sadie and Luke said that they were gonna stop by for a little while too." Rayna answered her.

"It sounds like that means you need to finish puttin' those stockings up while I'm busy with Mister Man here." Deacon swayed his son back and forth in his arms. He didn't take his eyes off his son's face while he spoke. He was so in love with that little boy it wasn't funny. He was his second chance and he was loving every minute of it.

Tennessee's bright blue eyes flew open and he broke out in a huge smile. His daddy was by far his favorite person in the world.

Rayna smiled at the fact that her husband had kept his eyes on their son. She loved that those two were so in love with each other and that they looked so much alike. Tennessee was a carbon copy of his father from his dark hair down to the tips of his toes. Not only had he been a surprise baby he'd been an early birthday present to Deacon. He'd been born a day before his birthday. "I will be happy to do that. You just keep him entertained I know that you're good at that and how much you love it."

A knock sounded on the door and Tandy let herself in. "There are my two favorite nieces." She hugged both Maddie and Daphne. "Now, where is my adorable new nephew?"

"He's with his daddy. Good luck pryin' him outta his arms." Rayna hugged her sister.

"I ain't that bad." Deacon protested. "No I'm not. Tell your momma she is a crazy woman." He cooed at his son.

"Alright, I've heard enough. You are with that boy all the time. Let me see him." Tandy held her arms out for the baby.

Deacon transferred the baby into her arms. "There you go. You don't have to do too much with him. He's mellow and pretty easy to please."

"I know what to do with him." Tandy waved off his concern. "Well, hello, Tennessee. You are so handsome you look just like your daddy don't you? I won't hold that against you though." She cooed.

Rayna put her arm around Deacon's waist and put her head on his shoulder. They stood together and watched Tandy with the baby and Maddie and Daphne hanging the stockings. "What are you thinkin' right now, Mr. Claybourne?"

"I'm thinkin' that I don't need a damn thing for Christmas this year. I already got all I want. I got you and I've got those two incredible girls and that amazin' baby boy. My world is complete." Deacon held her tight against his side and kissed the top of her head. This was everything that he had ever wanted and then some.

* * *

A/N: We've reached the end of the road. I really hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Until next time please review.


End file.
